Gone
by mik4el
Summary: EXO Fic. Chanyeol. Kris. Lay. Suho. Tentang kisah mereka di sisa-sisa kehidupan yang makin menipis. Prolog. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Gone**

**By mik4el aka 2moons**

**Disclaimer: kalau kubilang chanyeol kris suho dan yixing milikku, bagaimana?**

**Warning: yaoi, plot pasaran, typo(s), crack pair**

**a/n: terinspirasi drama jepang berjudul 'Yamato Nadeshiko Shici Henge' episode 4, mungkin ada beberapa scene yang sama. Pelampiasan karena ternyata aku gak bisa nyiksa Kris dan karena aku terkena writer block saat nulis Two Different Sides. Aku minta maaf bagi yang nunggu kelanjutannya. Mungkin ff ini sebagai gantinya? Baru prolog, kalau banyak yang minat, aku lanjutin. kalau enggak, mungkin bakal jadi draft lagi, hehe.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.-CKYS-.**

"A-apa?"

"Maaf, tapi saya pikir anda harus tahu tentang keadaan suami anda."

"Bagaimana bisa—"

"Sayangnya…..tim medis bahkan belum menemukan penyebab maupun cara untuk menyembuhkannya."

-CKYS-

.

.

.

-CKYS-

"Ada apa, Yixing?" katanya sambil menuang teh kedalam cangkir.

Laki-laki yang bernama Yixing itu seperti ragu, namun akhirnya ia berkata.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

-CKYS-

.

.

.

-CKYS-

"Gue pikir, gue gak bakal bisa jatuh cinta lagi, setelah Yixing _pergi_."

Kris berkata sambil menutup matanya. Melewatkan tatapan sendu Chanyeol yang ditujukan untuknya.

-CKYS-

.

.

-CKYS-

"Gue seorang _trainee_ di salah satu agensi terkenal, tapi itu dulu." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

-CKYS-

.

-CKYS-

"S-suho _hyung_, kurasa ini sudah saatnya."

"_Ya Tuhan! Chanyeol tunggu aku disana._"

"Ya. Tolong jangan terlalu gaduh, _hyung_, Kris masih tidur."

-CKYS-

.

.

.

-CKYS-

"Kalau dia bertanya aku kemana saat ia bangun dari tidurnya nanti, bilang aku ingin menjaga Yixing untuknya. Dia pasti mengerti."

-CKYS-

.

.

-CKYS-

"Aku melihat Yixing menggenggam tanganku. Dia mengajakku pergi, _hyung_."

.

.

.

.

"_Happy birthday Park Chanyeol. Happy birthday to you._"

TBC

Sign,

mik4el

.:mik4el, Sunday, 130519, 20:39:.


	2. Final

**Gone**

**By mik4el aka 2moons**

**Disclaimer: kalau kubilang chanyeol kris suho dan yixing milikku, bagaimana?**

**Warning: yaoi, plot pasaran, typo(s), crack pair**

**a/n: terinspirasi drama jepang berjudul 'Yamato Nadeshiko Shici Henge' episode 4, mungkin ada beberapa scene yang sama. Pelampiasan karena ternyata aku gak bisa nyiksa Kris dan karena aku terkena writer block saat nulis Two Different Sides.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.-CKYS-.**

* * *

"A-apa?"

"Maaf, tapi saya pikir anda harus tahu tentang keadaan suami anda."

"Bagaimana bisa—"

"Sayangnya…..tim medis bahkan belum menemukan penyebab maupun cara untuk menyembuhkannya."

"…"

"Sekali penyakit ini menyebar, pasien bahkan tidak bisa mengingat keluarganya sendiri."

"Sedikit kabar baik untuk anda, ada sebuah pengobatan di Santa Monica, Amerika, yang dapat memperlambat penyebaran penyakit ini. Mungkin anda ingin mencoba—"

"Apapun! Apapun akan saya lakukan demi melihat Yixing sembuh!"

"Baiklah. Akan saya buatkan surat pengantar untuk suami anda."

"Terima kasih, Dok!"

-CKYS-

.

.

.

.

.

-CKYS-

Santa Monica, USA

Suara elektrokardiograf menggema memenuhi ruangan serba putih. Menemani kedua insan yang tengah bercengkrama. Sayangnya, seseorang yang tengah terbaring itu bahkan tidak _hidup_. Hanya raga dan nafasnya yang seolah menyatakan ia ada.

Seseorang lainnya yang tengah menggenggam tangannya sambil sesekali mengecup lembut punggung tangan yang makin kurus. Menatap sendu ke arah pasangannya yang terbaring lemah. Membisikkan kata-kata manis yang selalu terselip secuil harapan. Terus mengajaknya berbicara seolah-olah pasangannya _hidup_. Meski kenyataannya, tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir kering yang selalu terkatup, hanya deru nafasnya teratur yang mengisi kekosongan. Hingga akhirnya ia lelah dan ikut terlelap dengan kedua tangan yang masih setia menggengam tangan lainnya. Setitik air mata turun dari sudut mata sang tubuh yang terbaring lemah.

-CKYS-

.

.

.

.

.

-CKYS-

Angin berhembus tenang membawa aroma segar pantai. Matahari yang bersinar terang menembus awan-awan putih yang menggumpal. Menebar kesan sejuk bagi penikmatnya.

Awan yang tergerus angin membuat celah kecil sinar matahari untuk menyinari wajah putih pucat yang tersenyum manis memandang lurus ke arah pantai. Pipi tirus yang makin menampakkan tulang pipi sang pemilik terhias lesung pipi yang tidak sedalam dulu. Kelopak mata yang tertutup menikmati hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. Kesan manis tetap muncul meski banyak yang telah berubah pada wajahnya. Ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, wajahnya kembali datar dan kemudian digantikan tatapan sendu.

"Yixing, kita minum teh bareng, yuk!"

Suara seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya, membuat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, bingung.

Orang itu tinggi. Membawa nampan berisi teko kecil dan dua buah cangkir berwarna krem dengan gagang berwarna ungu. Kemudian orang itu menaruh nampan tersebut di atas meja dihadapannya. Ia mengerti orang ini mengajaknya untuk minum teh bersama. Tapi, dia ini siapa?

Melihat tatapan bingung yang diarahkan kepadanya, laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Yixing?" katanya sambil menuang teh kedalam cangkir.

Laki-laki yang bernama Yixing itu seperti ragu, namun akhirnya ia berkata.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Laki-laki lainnya tampak tersentak. Tidak percaya akan apa yang diucapkan lawan bicaranya. Takut-takut ia memiringkan wajahnya ke samping. Seakan berat rasanya hanya untuk menatap Yixing. Dimatanya tersirat kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Akhirnya kedua pasang mata itu bertemu.

Hening sejenak sebelum salah satu dari mereka memutuskan kontak mata yang terjadi. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada cangkir lain yang belum terisi teh panas. Sedangkan Yixing hanya menatapnya bingung. Sosok itu tersenyum. Senyum yang terkesan miris. Sambil mengangkat cangkir yang telah terisi teh panas, sosok itu berbalik ke arahnya. Menyodorkan secangkir teh hijau kepadanya.

"Maaf—" sosok itu terlihat menarik napas cukup panjang, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku Kris. Senang bertemu denganmu." Yang diikuti sebuah senyum paksa.

"Kris? Wah, namamu bagus." Ujar Yixing ditambahkan _dimple smile_ andalannya.

"Terima kasih."

Dan kembali dijawab oleh senyuman manis Yixing. Kris dapat merasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

"A-aku permisi dulu, Yixing. Silakan diminum tehnya."

Ia sadar kalau suaranya sedikit parau. Kris merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat hanya untuk berkata sesingkat ini. Setelah melihat Yixing mengangguk, ia segera berbalik dan melangkah cepat menjauhi tempat dimana Yixing sedang menyesap teh hijau darinya.

Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu berlari ke arah pantai yang jauh dari tempat Yixing tadi. Merasa sudah cukup jauh, Kris menghentikan larinya. Seketika tubuh tingginya merosot dan terduduk di atas pasir putih yang lembut. Tangannya bertumpu pada pasir dibawahnya agar ia tidak semakin terjerembab. Titik-titik air berjatuhan dari mata berwarna cokelat membasahi pasir di bawahnya. Tanpa terisak, Kris menangis dalam diam.

-CKYS-

.

.

.

.

.

-CKYS-

"_What a horrible man_… dia bahkan lupa sama orang yang dia janji untuk dibahagiakan selama hidupnya." Ujar Kris sambil menghela napas.

"Gue pikir, Yixing selalu inget lo, kok, Kris."

Perkataan dari lawan bicaranya membuat Kris menatap meminta penjelasan. Orang yang ditatap malah seperti menghindar.

"Mm-maksud gue, manusia selalu menyimpan memori yang penting di dalam hatinya. J-jadi—Kris! Jangan natap gue begitu!"

Kris hanya terkekeh.

"_Sorry_, Yeolo. Abis omongan lo aneh banget, sih. Gak cocok sama _image_ lo yang urakan ini."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Yeolo itu meninju pelan lengan Kris yang barusan mengusak kasar rambutnya. Namun, akhirnya keduanya tertawa. Kris mengakhiri acara tawa mereka dan menghela napas. Yeolo yang memiliki nama asli Chanyeol meliriknya heran.

"Gue pikir, gue gak bakal bisa jatuh cinta lagi, setelah Yixing _pergi_."

Kris berkata sambil menutup matanya. Melewatkan tatapan sendu Chanyeol yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Tapi waktu itu, dia tiba-tiba kembali ke dirinya sendiri, maksud gue, ingatannya kembali, dan dia bilang gini—"

'Kris, jangan lupa untuk berusaha mencintai seseorang.. aku suka lihat kamu bahagia karena cinta. Kamu pasti akan mencintai seseorang..bahkan, mungkin dimulai dari sekarang.'

"—dan gue masih bisa ngerasain pelukan terakhir Yixing, _our last kiss_—"

Perkataan Kris kembali terputus. Ia seolah menguatkan hatinya yang tengah ia tata kembali. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya, meremas pelan bahu Kris. Memberi sedikit kekuatan untuk sang sahabat baru, yang diam-diam ia cintai. Kris membuka kelopak matanya, melirik ke samping, lalu memberikan senyum tipis pada Chanyeol, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"—besoknya, saat gue bangun, suara elektrokardiografnya—" Kris menarik napas sebentar.

"Kris—"

"—tangan Yixing dingin banget dan waktu gue letakin kuping gue di dadanya—"

"Kris, udah—"

"—gue tahu! Tapi gue gak mau percaya! Gue gak mau percaya kalo Y-yixing udah….._pergi_….dia ninggalin gue—"

Dan yang selanjutnya terdengar hanya isak pelan dari kedua pria bertubuh tinggi yang saling memeluk satu sama lain.

-CKYS-

.

.

.

.

.

-CKYS-

"Jadi, sekarang certain siapa lo sebenarnya, Yeolo?"

Keduanya sekarang lebih tenang. Duduk bersebelahan dengan bersandar pada ranjang Kris.

"Gue seorang _trainee_ di salah satu agensi terkenal, tapi itu dulu." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Waktu itu tiba-tiba gue pingsan di ruang tengah. Setelah gue sadar, gue udah ada dikamar gue. Papa bilang, maag gue kambuh."

"Lo punya maag?"

"Iya. Tapi ternyata bukan maag biasa." Kris bisa melihat Chanyeol tersenyum sedih.

"Malam setelah dokter keluarga dateng, dia bilang, gue ternyata—"

"Jangan bilang—"

"—maag kronis. Dan lo pasti udah tau kan kenapa kita waktu itu bisa ketemu di sini, di rumah sakit ini?"

Kris tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa memeluk Chanyeol setelahnya.

-CKYS-

.

.

.

.

.

-CKYS-

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Chanyeol terbangun karena merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian perutnya. Ia merasakan perutnya mual dan perih secara bersamaan. Ia melirik ke samping. Kris masih tertidur di ranjangnya. Chanyeol bangkit perlahan menuju kamar mandi, tidak ingin membangunkan teman satu kamar rawatnya.

Ia kemudian bertumpu pada wastafel dan menyalakan kerannya. Setelahnya ia merasakan sesuatu seperti ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Sesuatu itu sudah dikeluarkannya dengan memuntahkannya. Namun, Chanyeol terkejut setelah melihat sesuatu itu. Sisa makanannya semalam bercampur gumpalan darah dan nanah. Chanyeol terisak. 'Makin parah, mungkin ini saatnya' pikirnya.

Setelah berkumur dan membasuh wajahnya, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi. Berjalan ke arah ranjang Kris dengan langkah sedikit terseok sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia mengambil kursi kemudian duduk disebelah ranjang Kris. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Kris yang tersambung _infuse_. Chanyeol memerhatikan wajah Kris yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Ia mengulum senyum. Senyum manis yang sayangnya tidak dilihat oleh Kris. Mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya. Menggapai dahi Kris untuk kemudian dikecupnya pelan.

Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan Kris. Ia mengambil gagang telpon lalu menyambungkan panggilan pada sang dokter.

"S-suho _hyung_, kurasa ini sudah saatnya."

"_Ya Tuhan! Chanyeol tunggu aku disana._"

"Cepatlah, _hyung_. Aku akan menunggu di ruang tunggu dekat kamarku."

"_Baik. Tunggu aku dan jangan kemana-mana. Tenangkan dirimu."_

"Ya. Tolong jangan terlalu gaduh, _hyung_, Kris masih tidur."

Sambungan ditutup dan Chanyeol kembali berjalan menjauhi Kris. Saat akan keluar dari kamar yang telah memberinya kenangan selama dua minggu bersama Kris, ia berbisik pada keheningan.

"_Goodbye,_ Kris."

-CKYS-

.

.

.

.

.

-CKYS-

Lima menit menunggu, akhirnya Suho datang bersama beberapa perawat yang membawa ranjang baru untuknya. Suho menepati janjinya untuk tidak berisik. Dibantu oleh perawat dan Suho, Chanyeol akhirnya terbaring di atas ranjang baru itu. Chanyeol mengerang menahan sakit. Air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Suho menggenggam tangannya, menguatkannya.

Sesampainya di ICU, para perawat langsung sibuk mencari alat-alat medis untuk digunakan untuk Chanyeol. Melihatnya, Chanyeol meremas tangan Suho yang menggenggamnya dan menggeleng. Menolak untuk memakai alat-alat medis yang telah disiapkan. Alih-alih mempertahankan hidupnya, Chanyeol berbisik menyuruh Suho mendekat. Ia tahu ini sudah waktunya, dan ia ingin Suho menyampaikan sesuatu pada Kris, untuknya. Mungkin permintaan terakhirnya.

"B-bilang pada Kris—"

"Ya? Pelan-pelan saja bicaranya, jangan memaksakan diri, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng lemah.

"—aku mencintainya. Aku ingin membuatnya lebih baik, tapi maaf, ternyata aku—uhuk—"

"Chanyeol!"

"Sst, a-aku gak apa-apa, hyung."

Chanyeol kembali terbatuk dengan darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Suho memandangnya khawatir, putus asa, dan sedih. Khawatir karena Chanyeol pasti merasa sangat sakit, putus asa karena ternyata Chanyeol menyukai Kris, dan sedih karena ia tahu Chanyeol akan pergi sebentar lagi.

"A-aku gagal. Kalau dia bertanya aku kemana saat ia bangun dari tidurnya nanti, bilang aku ingin menjaga Yixing untuknya. Dia pasti mengerti."

Suho hanya mengangguk. Tidak sanggup membuka mulutnya.

"Dan Suho _hyung_—"

"Ya?"

"Aku menyayangimu. Kamu orang baik. Terima kasih telah merawatku. _Hyung_ aku ingin kamu menjaga Kris, walaupun aku tahu kamu tidak menyukainya. Tapi setidaknya, sembuhkan dia. Sembuhkan traumanya. Untukku, ya?"

Suho mengangguk lagi. Wajahnya sudah basah dengan air mata. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Ia merasa lega sekarang. Chanyeol merasakan napasnya makin tercekat dan tubuhnya seperti kaku. Chanyeol meremas tangan Suho lagi.

"Suho _hyung_."

"Y-ya Chanyeol?"

"Aku melihat Yixing menggenggam tanganku. Dia mengajakku pergi, _hyung_."

"…"

"Sekarang tanggal berapa, _hyung_?"

"D-dua p-puluh tujuh…No-november"

"Hmm, kalau begitu, nyanyikan aku lagu selamat ulang tahun."

"K-kau ulang tahun? Hari ini?"

"Iya. Yang ke dua puluh dua."

Suho mengangguk. Kemudian ia mulai bernyanyi.

"_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Park Chanyeol. Happy birthday to you._"

Tepat saat Suho menyelesaikan lagunya, tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol terlepas. Suho menyadarinya dan makin terisak setelahnya. Para perawat yang sejak tadi menyaksikan bahkan ikut meneteskan air mata. Chanyeol sudah pergi. Meninggalkan Suho. Meninggalkan kenangannya. Meninggalkan rumah sakit itu. Dan meninggalkan Kris, sahabat barunya, yang bahkan tidak tahu kalau ia pergi.

END

Terima kasih lisnana1, Love Couple, Oh Hyunsung, 0312luLuEXOticS, rinie hun, dian deer, dan ByunniePark yang udah review Prolog Two Different Sides. Aku minta maaf juga karena belum bisa update full storynya.

Terima kasih juga buat Manchungi98, MeelMeel Aideen, dan anonstalker, reviewer Prolog Gone. Semoga gak kecewa dengan full storynya ya hehe.

Sign,

mik4el

.:mik4el, Sunday, 130519, 20:39:.


End file.
